Chooser of the Slain
by BossGoomba
Summary: "Love you? I didn't even think she was capable of the emotion until I saw how she looked at Stefan that night. But she did leave a ring for you too, Damon. She at least cared. That means a lot in a world where caring will get you killed." -Summary Inside-
1. Prologue

**Summary:** One of Katherine's old 'friends' drops by, tasked with keeping an eye on the doppelganger by Elijah. She promises Katherine that freeing the vampire is on the to-do list. First things first though, this 'friend' has to gain the respect of the local vampire population. To do this she must make a bold statement. She can think of only one thing that would set the right tone: bringing the most powerful of the remaining vampires under her control. Luckily its something she can do without breaking a sweat. Unfortunately the only plausible option is one of the damaged leftover pawns from one of good ol' Katie's games.

**A/N: **Pairings will be Stefan/Elena/Damon, Caroline/Matt/Tyler and Bonnie/Luka/Jeremy but I'm going to have an actual plot tacked in (full of scary vampire mayham), so don't expect Damon to throw Elena against the kitchen wall and take her...unless of course it fits with the story.

Also since this is fanfiction dot net, I will be taking characters I do not own and telling them what they should do, without gaining anything but satisfaction in the process.

Prologue:

_~*~| Friendship is a single soul dwelling in two bodies - Aristotle |~*~ _

**Katherine  
Mystic Falls - 1864**

_She wore black with white lace, a fan of black feathers in her hand. Its not like she actually needed it, she was never hot. She was practically cold to the touch. She only used it to play coy with the dashing young gentlemen readily at her disposal. Her white blond hair was twisted up elegantly, elaborately decorated with silver baubles; all of which would be marinated with vervain. She lived in constant readiness against vampires. She'd once said she wasn't even sure if vampire tricks would work against her, but there was no sense taking foolish risks. Trust was not something Hakuma did lightly, it was one of the things we had in common. Our delight in watching men squirm another. She claimed it was in the name of retribution, I just saw it as entertainment. I hadn't seen her in a century or better, but she looked the same. She wasn't as dazzling as I was that night, but I'm a hard act to follow. She'd always been as subtle as I was brazen.  
_

_She wasn't a vampire, I knew that for certain. Yet whatever she was, she was close enough in my book. We'd traveled the world once she and I. We found pleasure in each others' company even. Neither of us had much sympathy for the opposite sex, and we both longed to see the head of Klaus on a pike. It was a match made in heaven. __She'd promised that she could set the proper things in motion if I was patient; the Petrovas were known for their fire not their patience. Instead I fled with a magical trinket she'd had in her possession.__ It had ultimately proved useless to me, but the damage had been done. I'd burned the bridge to cinders. I was sure if we ever met again she would take her revenge. But I was older and stronger now, I wouldn't go without a fight. _

_However I was concerned this situation could upset my schemes, and I gazed across the dance floor. He stood there, glaring at me petulantly. I smiled, a radiant expression I'd perfected after many lifetimes of practice. It occurred to me that I might have a solution on my hands. We'd always played these games together before, she and I. Maybe I could patch things up with her. Or at least appear to until I set my own plan for freedom in motion. I moved towards her, asking Stefan to grant me a moment to greet a friend, I was going to make the peace offering I decided, even if it would ruin the game I was occupying myself with._

_When I had glided out of the ballroom, she appeared so suddenly behind me I would have been surprised had I not been expecting it. She always seemed to melt out of the environment, going unnoticed until she desired otherwise. It was a trademark really.  
_

"_It is so good to see you again Katie, its been too long," she said, a wry grin forming on her pink lips, her piercing blue eyes looked through me, scrutinizing me. She was enjoying this far too much. I contemplated places to stash her body as she continued, "I am not here for you, you can retract your claws."_

"_Good, I was afraid I was going to have to snap your neck, and I must confess I enjoy your company at times," I smiled sweetly as I said it._

"_I would like to see you attempt it," She laughed at that, "Just because I am dressed as one of these powder puffs think not for a moment I am one. At any rate I see you have found something to keep you busy. Two somethings unless I am misreading it." she jerked her head towards the ballroom._

"_We could make it like old times…" I offered._

"_Ahhhh France," she got that far away look she usually did when remembering something pleasurable. I felt the first tingle of regret and pushed it down. Leaving her had been the right choice, but I shouldn't have worried about retribution. If anyone understood the wicked things one had to do in the name of survival it was the woman beside me. Her hands were covered with more blood then mine ever would be. "That was a good time, no?"_

"_You know, I have this pet that is JUST your type."_

"_The one that was glaring daggers into your dance partner's back I assume?"_

"_Yes that one, a shade on the boring side but he has some endearing traits. You can't get a good look at any of them with his clothing on sadly." I winked.  
_

"_Brothers then?" She smiled knowingly, she appreciated the allure of it as much as I did. "You are playing a dangerous game here, but of course you know that. It is why you're doing it in the first place." _

"_I could give him to you if you want. Think of the poetry of it. A little compulsion and he'd be as obsessed with you as he is me." she shifted her eyes, looking him over for a moment as she considered. I could hear her heart speed up, the excitement of it enticing her. She had a yes on her lips, I could tell. Finally she sighed and shook her head._

"_I don't want you to 'give' him to me, but I thank-you for the offer. Very generous of you. Which means you are more invested in the other." She stated smartly, tone dripping with disapproval._

"_Don't look at me like that. I could hear your own heart nearly skip a beat at the thought of his brother, most likely underneath you. Don't deny that the thought pleases you,"_

"_I'm not. I just find myself feeling pity for any innocent creature that gets caught in your games, and pity is the first step towards giving a care. Caring gets you killed Katherine. Its something you should keep in mind." She only used my full name when she was doling out what she thought was sagely wisdom I should take heed of. "Now if you don't mind there is something that needs my attention." she curtsied slightly and moved away._

_It was only later that I learned she'd talked to George that night as well. Had she mentioned being connected to the Lockwood family before? I couldn't recall, I didn't dwell on it too long. I had more pressing matters to attend to._

_

* * *

_

**Hakuma  
Mystic Falls - Present Day**

I walked loudly down the stairs to the tomb. I'd been here once before, sent to investigate the rumors that supported its existence. Those that had sent me had had no inclination to free those trapped inside. So much for vampire solidarity. But it was undeniable, something about the place kept drawing me back. This time the large rock that physically sealed the tomb was shifted to the left, the portal in contained only darkness. I could walk right in, if I was stupid of course.

I wasn't a vampire, but I was undead certainly. I recalled last time I was here the tomb had been sealed with magic to keep the vampires inside. I wasn't certain if it was only compulsion that was still keeping the prisoner inside. My employer claimed as much, he was a man of honor even among his kind. But he was still a man, and every instinct urged me not to trust him. If the barrier spell was back in place I had no idea if it was specific to vampires or would trap any undead in general. It was best to use caution.

"OH Katie," I called as I approached the door. "Come out, come out etcetera, etcetera." I waited several moments before I heard the sound of a half starved vampire shambling toward the entrance. It was music to my ears considering she'd used me and threw me away like a candy wrapper. Just because I understood didn't mean I condoned the behavior. But she was young yet, with many lessons to learn if she stopped getting herself thrown into tombs and avoided being staked by scorned lovers she haphazardly changed and left to the four winds. And then there was the little obstacle of avoiding Klaus until he could finally be killed.

Her face appeared out of the shadows, she was a mere slip of herself. I smirked, I never thought I'd get to see her like this. On the end of a stake sure, but rotting in a stone prison. She was defeated, and I will not lie; I found great satisfaction in the predicament. But deeper down there was a twinge of sadness. A mighty predator left to starve. She wouldn't even get the finality of death, just oblivion after decades of agony.

"Why are you here?" she asked, voice like sandpaper.

"To gloat and say I told you so of course," I responded. " Caught in your own trap - didn't you always appreciate the poetry in situations similar to this one." I reached into the messenger bag slung over my shoulder and pulled out a small water bottle of blood. I held it up and shook it side to side vigorously. She eyed it hungrily. "Is it true only Elijah's compulsion keeps you in here now?" I asked, curious. "Left the door wide open to rub it in too. He can be such a bastard really. This could have gone down very differently you know Katie." I tossed the bottle into the opening. She scrambled across the floor to snatch it up, her fingers fumbled with the cap. She almost drank it without thinking but at the last moment she restrained herself, carefully sniffing the substance.

"Its yours."

"Who's would it be?" She glared daggers as she replaced the cap and slung the bottle back at me. Had she been at full strength she might have been able to peg me with it. As it was it exploded against the opposite wall nanoseconds after I sidestepped the unlikely projectile. "So be it, I tried to be civil. Since I was in town I figured I'd bring you a snack."

"Why _are_ you in town?"

"Elijah wanted me to keep an eye on the precious Elena Gilbert, his words not mine. I'm suppose to keep the doppelganger from getting herself killed before everything is in place. But I just had to take this little side trip to witness the end result of you screwing me over, and yourself in the process. I was _sure_ you'd end up a corpse, but this is _much_ better. You could be on the other side of that barrier helping me plan Klaus' impending doom." I sighed then relented "Try not to fret too much Katie, I'll get you out of there. Eventually. First I have to go ingratiate myself with the local vampires. Elijah wants me to earn their respect. Fun fun fun."

"Hmmmmmm...what's your brilliant plan for that, only so many left in Mystic Falls. And they are all on Team Elena."

"Of that, I am well aware. I've always found that vampires respect strength above all else. At the slightest show of weakness they will try to rip my throat out. None have ever succeeded. obviously, but I end up with one less vampire, and in this situation the doppelganger seems very attached to hers. So I've decided to nip attempted throat ripping in the bud. I simply assert my dominance over the most powerful of them,"

"A sanguine bond?"

I nodded.

"And you felt sorry for the creatures caught in _my _games_,_" she said in her best imitation of me. I smiled despite myself, it was one of the reasons we'd become friends so long ago in the first place.

I turned and made my way up the stairs, leaving Katherine to her prison. "Only the innocent ones." I said softly knowing even in her weakened state the vampire would hear me.

* * *

**Up Next:** What does this mysterious new player have in store for Mystic Falls? Will she actually get around to freeing Katherine? Not if the Salvatore brothers have anything to say about it!


	2. Wicked Games

**Chapter One: Wicked Games**

_~*~| A _man's character is his fate - Heraclitus_ |~*~_

Bonnie fished her keys out of her pocket. It was a deceivingly brilliant day. Not a cloud lingered in the pale blue sky. It might have been a damn near perfect day even, if it wasn't for the fact she was on her way to see if Elena was doing alright. She wasn't obviously, but who would be after her ex-boyfriend's evil vampire brother had saved her by killing his new friend who'd been bitten by a werewolf (which said evil brother provoked in the first place), and gone delirious from the resulting infection.

Yes, just another day in Mystic Falls, Virginia. Elena was carrying on like nothing was wrong. She seemed more upset by the fact Damon had to kill his new bed bunny to protect her. If she believed for a second it had hurt that monster to do it, she'd allow herself to feel an ounce of pity. But it was just one more body to add to his list, and Rose had been a vampire herself. He might have _saved_ actual living people in the process. She could support her BFF without agreeing with her. It was what friends did. They were there for each other, no matter what.

She sighed heavily, missing the days when her biggest worry was if that new pair of jeans would make her butt look big or if her handbag was in this season.

As Bonnie fingered through her keys for the proper one she sensed movement out of the corner of her eye, and felt the sensation of feathers on her hand. It took her a heartbeat to realize what had happened, she place her hands on her hips and turned around. She glared menacingly at the large black bird perched on top of the traffic sign outside her home. Dangling from its thick black beak were her keys.

Almost playfully it shook the keys, amusing itself with the jingling noise they emitted. It fluffed its dark plumage, making itself look a good third bigger then it actually was, and bobbed its head. If she didn't know any better, Bonnie would have sworn the bird was taunting her.

"Just great," she huffed to herself. She approached the bird carefully. "Here, birdie birdie…" she called to it, moving closer on tip-toe. The bird cocked its head to the side as Bonnie spoke, the bright milky blue of the bird's eyes striking the witch as odd. Just as she was within reach the bird took wing, gliding into a tree covered with white blooms growing in her neighbor's yard. It perched on the lowest branch, just above Bonnie's head. "This isn't funny anymore. Can you please give them back?" she tried, never seriously thinking reasoning with the animal was the answer. The raven cawed, dropping the keys below it in the process. Again it bobbed its head and fluffed its oily feathers, maneuvering its wings to keep its balance.

Bonnie jogged towards the keys, trying to keep her eyes on the bird in the process. As she knelt to grab the keys, she had to look down to determine exactly where they were in the grass. In that split second she thought she saw a woman wearing white standing next to her. Surprised she squeaked with shock and fell backwards onto the ground. Next to her was only the raven. It had descended from its perch, and stood off to her side. It cawed one final time at her, holding Bonnie's gaze with its own. In that brief moment, Bonnie knew there was something almost human looking back at her. _Its just a bird_ he reassured herself. In a flurry of feathers the bird was gone, leaving the witch slightly shaken.

"Strange doesn't even begin to cover that." she said to herself as she picked herself up and jogged briskly to her car. The instant the door shut her inside she rested her forehead on the steering wheel, absorbing what had just happened. After a minute spent collecting herself, Bonnie steeled herself against it. She stirred the engine, and she pulled out of the drive way.

It was definitely something she should share with Elena.

She barely remembered the short drive from her home to the Gilbert residence. She rang the bell. After a few moments the door pulled open, revealing the youngest Gilbert. _Elena's kid brother, _ she reminded herself as she inhaled deeply. _Anything that could possibly happen with Jeremy would be a mistake, _keeping Elena as a friend was what mattered. It was best to not even think about it.

"Ah… is Elena home?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah she's upstairs, " He turned his head and called up to her. "Elena, Bonnie's here." and he turned back to the witch. Bonnie smiled awkwardly and made an expectant gesture at the door. Jeremy mouthed an 'oh' and opened the door wider to let her inside. As she moved past him she bumped him with her shoulder. Bonnie turned slightly and looked up to apologize, but the emotion she read in his eyes made her swallow her words. She nearly bolted up the stairs to Elena's room.

Bonnie closed the bedroom door behind her as she muttered, "I have the weirdest story to tell you…"

_q~*~|__~*~p_

"Miss, I'm going to have to see some I.D." the waitress held her hand out expectantly.

"Of course," she said fishing through her purse for her wallet. She pulled the card out of the clear sleeve, remembering to keep her movements at human (slow!) speed. As Caroline handed it to the woman, she captured her gaze. "I'm twenty-one, just turned today." the perky blond supplied.

The waitress took the card and puzzled over it for a moment, like she was trying to make out a foreign language. Then she gave the license back with an 'I hope this doesn't effect my tip' smile and said, "Happy birthday, rum and pineapple juice coming right up."

"Oh, do you have any of those little umbrella things?"

"I'll see if I can find any." the waitress said, then moved back to the kitchen to drop off her order.

"God I _love _ that trick," she mused smugly to herself. Stefan wouldn't have approved of course, using her abilities like that. But the alcohol would help her control herself better, it was for the greater good really. Besides what Stefan-the-Bunny-Slayer didn't know wasn't going to hurt him.

Caroline was honestly more worried about what Tyler didn't know that could get him killed.

Tyler had wanted to talk, and she'd agreed to meet him at the Grill. It was a good enough excuse to check in on Matt, she decided. Alright, she couldn't lie to herself, she was there to _stalk_ Matt. But only a little. She knew it had been best to force their break up, that what she'd done had ensured his safety. But it was just so hard to stay away.

Secretly, part of her couldn't help but wonder what Matt would do if he found out. Would he accept her? Or would she just be a monster. Elena was alright with Stefan being a vampire right.

Well that wasn't exactly a stellar example of an open vampire/human relationship. They were still technically broken up.

She pushed those thoughts to the side, and she forced her mind back into the now. Now she had Tyler to deal with. She knew she shouldn't get anymore involved with the werewolf either. Every day they got closer, which increased the chance he'd find out about the other vampires. Damon would kill Tyler in a heartbeat if he thought the Lockwood knew about the Salvatore brothers. Heck, after Rose, Caroline wasn't sure she could blame him, she'd been a stark reminder of what happens when a werewolf bites a vampire. If something was a threat to him, Damon killed it. The predator in him allowed nothing less.

Matt plopped into the seat across from her, still dressed in his work uniform. "Caroline we need to talk,"

"No _you _need to talk. I'm done." she crossed her arms and leaned back against the booth cushion. She didn't want to be any close to him then necessary.

"Then just listen. I'm sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have. I just miss you Care," he moved in closer, looking around briefly, checking on the whereabouts of his supervisor.

"The sentiment is noted. But you're the one that broke up with me remember?" she spared a smile to the waitress as she deposited the yellow drink, complete with pink umbrella. She took a sip, it was stringer the then fruity fragrance implied. The sting of the rum down her throat calmed her, knowing that relief would soon find its way into her bloodstream.

"I made a mistake…" as he said that, the door chimed open. She snapped her eyes to the entering patron, to see if it was Tyler. Instead it was a woman in her mid twenties, dressed in a leather bomber jacket, dark denim jeans and a black camisole top with lace at the hems. Her skin was paper white, and her hair platinum blond.

"Someone should tell that girl the albino look is out this year," she said to Matt without thinking, forgetting she was suppose to be listening. The woman threw a look over her shoulder as she moved towards the bar and grinned in Caroline's direction. Almost as if she had heard the comment. That was impossible, she was on the other side of the room.

Unless she was a vampire, of course. It was definitely something that warranted investigation. She'd loath to go to Stefan or Damon with the news of a new vampire in town unless she was one hundred percent sure. They already had a lot on their plates, what with Elena's life blood being the key to breaking an age old curse.

She turned her attention back to Matt, "Look, I don't care. I'm not going to talk about this with you." it hurt her to say it, but this was for the best. She grabbed her drink, and slide out of the booth. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Caroline headed towards the bar, sipping her drink faster then usual. The called it liquid courage for good reason. She slinked though the crowd, her improved senses allowing her to detect when someone on the floor was about to move and strategically maneuver her drink accordingly. Caroline suddenly noticed an enticing smell. The scent was slightly familiar, but it was more delicious then usual.

The closer she got to the woman, the more pungent the tantalizing smell got. Until Caroline rocked on the cusp of her control. She gulped down the rest of her drink as she came abreast of the white haired woman. She decided in that moment that anything that smelled like that couldn't be a vampire. In fact, Caroline decided that if she didn't get away that instant she was going to do something she'd regret, like tear open her pale, tender neck out in a very public place.

"Are you okay? Your eyes look a bit bloodshot." The woman asked, placing a hand on Caroline's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, turning on her heel and making for the exit. She moved swiftly, her hand cupped along her temple to minimize the chance of anyone seeing her transformed face. As her hand reached for the door it lurched open.

"Are you okay?" came the familiar voice of Damon. He bent a bit to get a good look at her face. Seeing the state she was in he grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her out into the dark street. "Get a hold of yourself. I thought you were past this."

"I thought I was too," she said, weeping. "I was doing so good, then _she_ came in and she smelled so delicious. I wanted to taste her so badly. But I think if I did I wouldn't have wanted to stop. I'd have torn her to shreds to get the last drop." she covered her face with her hands and took several deep breaths between sobs.

Damon opened his mouth to say something harsh, but actually passed it through his internal filter first. "Its okay, you didn't hurt anyone. Did you?" he asked, she shook her head. "Just go home, get some blood. People blood." he said removing his hands from her and straightening his jacket before entering the restaurant. Her eyes were trained on his back. She was distracted to the point that she didn't notice Tyler until he spoke.

"Did he do something to you? Are you crying?" he asked, puffing himself up as if he was about to go after him. Which would be bad, Caroline knew, Tyler didn't stand a chance. She stopped him by grabbing his wrist with her enhanced speed.

"He's not worth it. You wanted to talk, we can talk while we walk. It's a beautiful night out," she suggested.

He nodded as he responded. "Alright. Just be careful Caroline. His brother is okay, but I don't trust that guy."

"Good call," she said. With a small laugh, she coaxed Tyler into the square behind her. The night was young.

_q~*~|__~*~p_

A new day had dawned on Mystic Falls, ushered in by sound of twittering birds. Damon woke with a start, his mind in a fugue. That in itself was distressing, his mind usually worked with remarkable clarity, one of the many perks of being undead. Stranger still when he tried to recall the night before it came to him only in a jumble of bits and pieces. What memories did come forward were hazy, like some sorority girl that woke up on the floor after a night drinking trash can punch. He was in his bed, he couldn't remember how he'd gotten there though. The last thing he remembered was that delicious smelling, odd looking woman at the bar and how succulent she would taste.

He lulled his head to the side, the same woman lay next to him on her back. She lay unnaturally still, dressed in nothing but her camisole top and a black thong. He leaned over her slightly, and sure enough her neck was covered with blood. It still oozed from the wound even.

"Shame, they were Egyptian cotton," he grimaced, nothing really ever got blood out. No use crying over spilt milk. It was another matter entirely that had him concerned. His mind reeled, how had he lost control like this. He was the epitome of control, especially in this area. He'd expect something like this from Stefan maybe, but he demanded better of himself. He rolled off the bed and pulled his haphazardly strewn jeans on.

"Now to put you somewhere until I can dig you a hole." he said turning back to the body. He reached over her, and pulled the sheet out from where it was tucked underneath the mattress. As he tugged on her wrists to position her better, her eyes snapped open.

"Straight to disposal of the body? You truly are one of _her_ creatures," she said, emitting a small giggle as Damon jumped back, frightened that he'd done something stupid he couldn't remember, like feed her his blood.

"You're dead,"

"For a millennium and a half, actually," she chuckled. She sat up gingerly and put a hand to her bloody neck. She pulled the hand away, eyeing the substance for a moment before wiping it off on the white sheet. "Thanks for noticing, though, doll face." she slid her eyes down his frame, gaze settling on his groin. "At least Katie wasn't lying about your _endearing_ traits."

"K-katie?"

"You know, Kather-" The name had barely left her lips before her was on her, pinning her to the blood soaked bed. In his hand was a piece of the headboard, a makeshift stake hovering over her chest. "Look at you, just trying so hard to kill me. Its cute. You can't push it in can you?' she could tell by the strain on his face that he was giving it his all. "See that inability to do me harm? That comes with the overwhelming urge to do as I say. As in, get off me and sit down on the edge of the bed,"

Just as she promised, Damon rigidly removed himself, stake still in hand, and sat on the edge of the bed. He could do nothing but as she had directed, despite his best efforts to the contrary. She rolled off the other side of the bed and came around to face the physically larger vampire. "Your phone," she said, holding her hand out for it. He shoved his hand into his front pocket and pulled out of the device. She eyed the screen as the cell exchanged hands.

"Who is this this 'HotCoco1986'? And _why_ is she asking you what you're wearing? Such a bad boy…" before he could respond she put a finger to her lips in a hushing gesture. "I have a call to make, no talking. Wait who am I kidding no one actually _calls_ each other anymore. Time to try my hand at this texting business." she tapped the keys, dictating aloud as she typed. "Hey bro, get the Scooby squad together and meet me at home. There has been a development. Hurry, smiley face." She cocked her head to the side. "The smiley face is probably a bit too much but I couldn't resist." she pressed the send button.

"Don't move," she instructed. Then she tossed the phone onto the bed before jumping back on it herself. She swung her leg over his lap, straddling Damon with an impish grin locked on her face. She pulled the stake from his hand, and danced the point over his heart. She could feel him fighting against her control. She'd never tell him such, but the more he fought the more of her energy she had to expend to keep him under her thumb. At the first sign of weakness she had no doubt the vampire would finish her, "What's wrong? don't like being the helpless one? This is going to be _soooo_ much fun."

"What are you?" he managed to ask from between clenched teeth. She moved off his lap in a swift, fluid motion and glared curiously at him. He wasn't suppose to be able to move, or talk for that matter. She considered this her warning not to underestimate him. She was going to have to keep a better hold on him if she hoped to live through this. He was much stronger then she had first guessed.

She moved to the window and pulled back the curtains to let in the day. It'd been such a long time since she'd felt rays on her skin. "My kind have many names. Valravn, to the Danish. Valkyrie to the Norse. Morrigan to the Celts. Keres to the Greeks. All mean one thing really: chooser of the slain," She threw him an arrogant look, her pale blue eyes locking onto his with an expression that told just how proud of herself she was. "And I choose you, Pikachu."

* * *

**Up Next: **Damon is bound to this new creature by her blood in his veins, and he is determined to sever the connection. This leads him to the door step of our favorite witch, who is in the middle of doing a little bonding of her own; with the Warlock Luka. Hakuma reveals to Stefan that eventually they will have to let Katherine out of the Tomb, and a monkey wrench gets thrown into everyone's plan. Stay Tuned!


End file.
